Alone
by Zebralover4578
Summary: Erin Walker was just a 13 year old girl.She stood up for herself and got sent to a carehome. This is her story... rated T for swearing Rick/O.C
1. Chapter 1

"_I walk a lonely road, _

_The only one that I have ever known,_

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But Its home to me and I walk alone" _

Erin sat by her window listening to the song that described her life almost perfectly. She stared up at the shining stars. That was how she felt most of the time. Alone. She was abused, beaten and held prisoner by her alcoholic parents.

She just wished it would all come to an end. She didn't care how. All she wanted was somewhere she felt safe and wanted but she knew this defiantly wasn't the place. Her sister Chloe had been so lucky. Erin couldn't really remember her but apparently her parents had put Chloe in care when Erin was 2 as they didn't think they could cope with two children. That was when they turned to the drink.

Erin was 13 now and although she appeared very moody, secretive and generally quite withdrawn from everyone else, in reality she was just scared. Scared of her parents. Of what they would do to her if she told anyone.

That was the night Erin finally stood up for herself. As per usual Erin's mum and dad stumbled in from the pub at about 1 in the morning. They drunkenly clambered up the stairs into their daughter's bedroom. Erin was again too scared to sleep and was sat in her bed surrounded by a mass of duvet. "Hello Darlingg!" her mum's voice rang out. Erin cowered further into her duvet.

The familiar tall figure appeared in the doorway. "Hello Erin." She heard her father's voice say, full of hatred. In his hands he held a large baseball bat. Slowly, he walked up to her and began swinging the bat at her. At first very limply, not enough to cause any serious injury but then he struck again. Harder. And again. So many times until Erin snapped.

She stood up and wiped her bloody nose. Forcefully, she pushed her dad and seeing as he was so drunk he stumbled and fell against the wall. Her mother slumped in the other corner of the room just hooted with laughter at the sight of her husband. Erin picked up the bat and hit her dad as hard as she could until she knocked him unconscious. She stumbled down the stairs terrified at what she had just done. Panicking, she phoned her grandma and told her everything. The last thing she remembered was watching her nan rush through the door as she fainted into her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Erin woke up she was almost blinded by the bright light shining above her. "Am I dead?" She whimpered looking around, only just making out the blurry figures beside her. "Rose, she's awake!" She heard her granddad say as they both turned round to look at her.

Finally, when her eyesight was back to normal Erin saw two unfamiliar faces smiling brightly at her. "Hi I'm Tracy and this is Mike!" A young woman with black hair said enthusiastically, "We're your care workers. Erin groaned. Partly relived that she wouldn't have to go through any more torture but partly annoyed. Why couldn't her grandma and granddad take her?

She was scared. Scared of having to make friends with all the other children. Even though she knew they had all suffered very similar backgrounds and most of them would probably be quite nice but she was scared. Scared that she would get too close to them. She preferred to keep herself to herself. That was how she's been doing it for years.

"Erin," Her grandma said. She snapped back into reality. "Your mum and dad have both been arrested and are awaiting trial; we honestly hope they go down for what they've put you through!" Rose's voice cracked at the end and she began hysterically sobbing. "I just can't believe what they did to you, I'm so sorry Erin!" Her gran said. "Calm down now Rose, you're upsetting her." Her granddad said. He then bent down and kissed his granddaughter on the cheek before whispering, "Good luck kiddo," into her ear. He waved before escorting his tearful wife from the room.

Erin was left alone with two people she met about 5 minutes ago. She looked up at the smiling people. They both looked okay but Erin knew appearances could be deceiving. She just wanted to go back to her Gran's house but it was all too late. Mike and Tracy had already discharged her and she was free to go.

When they got to the care homes minivan Erin saw a medium size bag stuffed with various things. She looked closer. They all belonged to her. Tracy saw her staring. "Oh your grandparents packed a bag for you earlier on." She just looked at Tracy and nodded. Her face emotionless. Tracy tried hard to make conversation with Erin but gave up after finally realizing she wasn't going to answer.

15 minutes later they pulled up at a large house with a sign that read Elm Tree. "You'll really like it here," Tracy said to her, "Your sharing with a girl called Carmen, she's sweet so please keep your temper with her." Erin knew what she was getting at. Everyone would probably be scared of her. Only a fool wouldn't be. She practically went crazy and nearly killed her dad. Erin shivered as she stared at the tall dreary building in front of her. "Oh well," She said to herself, "Might as well get it over with." She walked inside to start her new life in Elm Tree


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she noticed was two girls staring at her. One short, blonde and wearing a lot of blue. The second was a Hispanic girl wearing a large amount of pink. Erin glared menacingly at both of them. The shorter one stepped back but the pink girl ran up to Erin, hugging her.

"Hi!" She said, "You must be Erin, I'm Carmen and that's Tee." Tee waved timidly at her still a little frightened.

"Hi," Erin said to both of them, her voice flat. Carmen looked a little confused thinking she was just shy. "C'mon, I'll show you our room!" Carmen said. She took Erin by the hand and dragged her up two floors before stopping at a non-surprising bright pink door. "You might need sunglasses," Tee whispered to Erin. She made a confused face. Then she found at why.

Carmen's entire room was completely blindingly pink. Erin had to cover her eyes. Unfortunately Erin's least favourite colour in the whole world was pink. She was a little more of a tomboy preferring things dark from bright.

Carmen had left her to get changed. Erin looked down at what she was wearing. She snorted at the sight of a horrid light blue hospital gown with a flimsy grey cardigan thrown over the top.

Out of her bag she pulled her beanie hat, a purple hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans out her bag. Her hair looked like rat tails and she prayed that her grandma had had the sense to pack a hairbrush. Luckily she did. Erin combed her bouncy, chocolate brown hair until it was straight. It ran all the way down to her waist but she hated having it up and preferred to let it flow down.

Suddenly Carmen appeared out of nowhere. "Quick you have to come and meet the others before lunch!" Carmen shouted dragging her back downstairs into the lounge. Lots of eyes turned to look at the two girls stood in the doorway but only one pair stood out.

A boy. He had chocolate brown eyes and floppy hair. He was wearing a checked shirt and had some beady necklaces dangling from his neck. "Everyone this is the new girl Erin!" Carmen said smiling. "This is Johnny, Tyler, Jody, Harry, Gus, Frank, Faith, Tee and Rick!" Carmen pointed out each one as she said them.

The boy she had been staring at was called Rick. Everyone smiled at her but again her eyes caught Rick. He was staring at her as well. Out of nowhere the curly haired boy called Tyler launched himself onto Rick breaking the stare. "What did you do that for you idiot!" Rick shouted angrily. "You were staring at Erin, it was sort of freaky," Tyler said laughing. "No I wasn't," Rick said going slightly red. "You like her don't you," Tyler said quietly. "Tyler stop being such an idiot!" Rick said pushing him off the sofa.

"LUNCH!" was heard and everyone began running out the room. "What's going on?" Erin asked Rick as they walked to the kitchen. "It's time for lunch, if you don't get down there fast we'll be left with salad," Rick said smiling. For the first time in a long time Erin genuinely smiled. Rick laughed and grabbed her hand before running towards the kitchen. Erin smiled to herself. Life at Elm Tree wasn't going to be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin sat herself down between Rick and Carmen. It was dinner time. Her first day hadn't been half as bad as she'd expected it to be. She's met Electra who wasn't in the lounge when Erin had first arrived but Carmen just told her to stay away from Electra. She was bad news. Erin smiled at that. They'd probably clash at some point.

Rick was really sweet. He was funny as well. As was Tyler. He was just a little joker. Tee and Johnny were brother and sister and they were just really kind to everyone. Johnny was a little overprotective of his sister but still, he meant well. Faith was one of the eldest and just tried to keep everything calm. Jody and Harry were the youngest and were basically friends with everyone. Gus and Frank had disabilities but they were both still really sweet to Erin on her first day even if Gus had asked her a thousand questions. And last came Lily. Lily was nice enough but only came round a few days a week.

Carmen was in Tee's room doing something or other so Erin was alone. The door to Carmen's room creaked open and Erin spun round in shock. It was only Rick. "Hey," he said as he walked in and sat next to Erin. "Hey," She replied smiling. Rick smiled back. He had been the only person Erin had willingly smiled at all day. "So how's your first day been?" Rick asked curiously. "It actually hasn't been half as bad as bad as I thought it would have been." Erin replied truthfully.

Rick looked at her, confused. "What do you mean bad?" he asked, "We're all pretty nice here, except Electra," he added jokingly. "It's just I kept imagining what people would do if they didn't like me stuff like…" Erin started trailing off. "Like what?" Rick asked comfortingly. "Doesn't matter!" Erin said suddenly jumping up and rushing off. Rick looked partly confused but partly shocked. He hadn't meant to upset her.

Carmen made an appearance and looked confused to find Rick sitting on the floor of her bedroom. "Why are you in here?" She asked, puzzled. "Oh I was talking to Erin but I think I upset her by accident, I'm gonna go find her now," Rick said in a rush before running out the door.

"Oh right," Carmen said slightly annoyed. But Rick didn't hear her. No one except Tee and Lily knew about her secret crush on Rick. She's had it since just after they'd stopped being enemies and started to be friends. She really thought they could have had a chance. Now that Erin had arrived Carmen's plan had become messed up. She'd have to do something. Make Erin disappear. Somehow. She'd make sure Rick wanted her more.

**What is Carmen planning?:O Please review this is my first fanfic and I wanna know if you think it's any good!x x x **


	5. Chapter 5

Rick had been walking around the house for about 15 minutes now. He had absolutely no idea where Erin had gone or where he was going to find her. He had searched just about every place. All of a sudden an idea hit him. He ran off down the corridor and to the left where a large wooden door stood. The attic. It was usually locked and all the kids had been banned from going up there since there had been a fire and Gus had fallen through it.

Unsurprisingly it was unlocked. There were steps leading up to it so Rick carefully crept up feeling along the wall for the light switch. He heard sniffing and saw a shape hunched up in the corner. Rick still couldn't find the light and crept around for 5 minutes until he finally did.

Then he saw Erin. She was rubbing her red eyes and sat up against the wall. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Rick said sadly. "It wasn't your fault I was just thinking of things, horrible things," Erin replied, smiling sadly. "I don't want to be nosey but what were you thinking about, sometimes it helps if you talk about it with people?" Rick asked.

Erin took a deep breath. This was it; she was going to be judged completely. Rick would be scared and wouldn't ever come near her. She poured out her whole story. Erin couldn't believe she was telling someone she met a few hours earlier all about her life. About the abuse, her parents, what she did to her dad. It just felt like she could really talk to Rick.

After Erin had finished their story they both sat for about ten minutes in silence. "I'm so sorry," Rick said quietly but loud enough for Erin to hear. "It doesn't matter," Erin said wiping her eyes, "I'd rather forget about it and move on. Rick nodded in agreement.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" He asked, in an effort to change the subject. Erin smiled. "Well I was alone most of the time but I enjoy singing," Erin admitted. "Are you any good?" Rick asked, laughing. "I like to think so," Erin said. "Well I've got a guitar so we could try out together; I mean I know quite a few songs." Rick said, bashfully. Erin nodded. "I'd like that."

They walked back to Rick's room. It was about 7pm now so mostly everyone was downstairs in the lounge until they were shoved up to bed about 9:30. "So what do you know then?" Rick asked. "Well I know just about every song ever written by Green Day, Pink, and The Foo Fighters," Erin said smiling. Rick looked at her, shocked. "I love all of them!" Rick said, laughing, "Do you know Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day?" "Are you kidding that's like my favourite song!" Erin said.

Rick began to strum out the tune on his guitar and Erin started to sing. She was nervous. She'd never sung in front of anyone before.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_

_seven years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

Rick stared at her unable to say a word…

**What did Rick think! And will Carmen's plan be revealed next chapter up tomorrow …**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow," as the only thing Rick could say. Apart from that single word he was speechless. He turned to face Erin and for one mad moment she thought he was going to kiss her. She might've hoped that as well but all he did was say, "You are amazing." Erin smiled, slightly disappointed but still happy. "Thank you," She replied.

Neither of them noticed the small pink bundle crouched at Rick's door. Carmen. She had been listening to their whole conversation and she did not like what she was hearing. She wasn't an amazing singer. She wasn't as pretty as Erin and she didn't catch Rick's attention at all. It just wasn't fair. Carmen still hadn't got a clue on how to get Erin kicked out or to get Rick to hate her. Or both.

(The next morning)

Erin woke up the next morning to find Carmen's bed empty. She thought about where she was for a second but when she noticed it was only 7:30 she rushed off to the bathroom to make sure she didn't have to wait for a shower.

What she didn't know was that Carmen was talking to Electra. Carmen knew she hated Erin as well. It didn't really come as a surprise as Electra hated most people but she hated Erin with a passion. It was just something about her. She just hated that everyone accepted her just like that and she was like a celebrity at Elm Tree.

They were plotting ways to get her kicked out. To be honest Electra wasn't the smartest of people but when it came to someone she didn't like, she was lethal. Electra went through her long list of ideas. "Too simple," Carmen replied plainly, "too violent, too hard, we'd get caught too easily, Electra I want to get her out now kill her!" They thought and thought and thought until they were both sore in the head.

All of a sudden a light bulb lit up Electra's mind. She whispered the plan into Carmen's ear. "That is perfect!" Carmen said grinning evilly. Carmen and Electra were a team. They were sure they were going to get Erin out.

Someone had heard them though. Someone poked their head round the door. Only for a second. But it was long enough for Electra to see who it was. She ran to the door and pulled them into the room. "What did you hear?" Carmen yelled at them. "Nothing," they whispered, shaking. Electra smiled. "Good, and if you do happen to tell anyone about the nothing that you heard then there will be trouble do you understand!" She said softly but with a harsh tone. They nodded still shaking. "I won'ttt tell anyoneee," they said, their voice quivering.

Carmen nodded. "Run along then," she said. They ran away as quick as their legs could carry them. They didn't even hesitate to look back. Carmen smiled, "Bye then."

**Bet you didn't expect that! Whose being threatened? Will Erin and Rick get together? Will Carmen and Electra go through with their plan? Will it work? Keep reading+ reviewing! **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviews! :D **

**Snowing today yayayy so I had a lot of time to write: D**

**This chapter is the day after when the last chapter was set. **

Erin woke up to her vibrating phone under her pillow. Lazily, she opened one eye and started to read the text. It was from Rick. _Meet me in toy cupboard, got something to show you. R xxx. _

Erin jumped, chucking on a pair of skinnies and her purple hoodie. After she got dressed in record time she quietly crept out the room and down to the cupboard. She didn't even notice Carmen wasn't in her bed.

"I wonder what he wants." Erin thought aloud. She approached the toy cupboard and opened the door. No one was there. Suddenly Erin's phone vibrated again making her scream in shock. _Go inside R xxx. _

Cautiously, she walked in. No one knew Erin was claustrophobic. Very claustrophobic. She got scared going in lifts. Suddenly, the door slammed shut leaving Erin in a tight, dark room. She gasped. She started banging on the door and shouting for help but as it was so early no one heard her pleas. Well, some people did.

Outside the door Electra and Carmen stood laughing, Electra clutching Rick's phone in her hand. They heard her cries but Carmen just laughed. Electra was a little unsure though. "Carmen we've got her phone now don't you think we should just let her out?" Electra asked. "Don't be stupid, of course we can't, come on let's go!" She replied dragging Electra away.

Meanwhile, Erin who was still trapped had given up shouting and just sat huddled up against the wall hoping and praying that someone would find her. At the breakfast table everyone sat down. There was a gap next to Rick. "Carmen you don't know where Erin is do you?" Mike asked her. Carmen shook her head. "No Mike, she was already out of bed before I even woke up." Carmen said, trying to mask a smile.

Electra shifted around in her chair nervously, trying not to draw attention to herself. She felt bad. On the outside she knew she was meant to be the rebel, the one bossing Carmen around. But on the inside she knew this was wrong. She didn't like Erin at all and some simple tricks and a fight may have been okay but she had heard Erin crying. Pleading for help. She felt horrible.

Luckily for Erin someone remembered what they had heard yesterday. Carmen glared at them so they wouldn't tell Mike. They didn't tell Mike but as soon as breakfast was finished they jumped up and ran to the toy cupboard. Looking around to make sure no one was watching them they ran up to the door and put their ear against it. They heard sniffing. Slowly, they unlocked the door, leaving it shut and ran away.

Erin, who had heard the click of the door jumped up and pushed down the handle. To her surprise it opened. She walked out to see an empty corridor. Furious, she ran down the hall to find Rick…

**:O Who is the mystery person who was being threatened by Carmen and Electra? Review your guesses! They will be revealed but not for a little while… **


	8. Chapter 8

Rick was playing a game of pool with Frank, Johnny and Electra. He had just scored the winning shot when a furious looking Erin ran through the door. "Oh hey where were you at breakfast? Rick asked, causally. "You asshole!" Erin screamed pushing him back. Electra shifted nervously. "What?" Rick asked, clearly confused. "You text me this morning then lock me in the toy cupboard!" Erin yelled, hitting his chest. "I haven't had my phone all morning!" Rick said feeling in his pockets, "I actually think I've lost it," he admitted. Erin's face was still full of rage. "You're a liar, I've got the texts!" She said, waving the phone in his face before collapsing to the floor in tears.

Rick's face softened. "Guys finish the game without me I'll be back later." He said picking Erin up and walking her to his room. "Right explain to me from start to finish what actually happened," He said wiping away her tears with his sleeve. Erin began the whole story from the moment she got the text to the moment the door was unlocked.

"Did you see who unlocked the door?" Rick asked when she'd finished. "No," Erin replied, "I was just so scared, I wanted to get out." "Why are you so scared of tight spaces?" He asked. Erin's eyes began to water and Rick immediately felt guilty for asking. "Shh I'm sorry," He said catching her in a surprise hug.

Rick expected her to pull away but instead she clung back. Rick's arms were warm and comforting and well needed. "My parentsss," Erin started, "They used to lock me in the garage or a cupboard if I was bad."

Rick was shocked. He didn't know how anyone could be so horrible to such a nice girl. He then realized that he hadn't had a rough life at all. Sure his parents were in jail but they didn't abuse him. They didn't neglect him. Even if they were criminals they still loved him more than anything. And he still loved them.

While there was Erin who barley had anybody. Her mum and dad hated her. She'd lost her only sibling. Her gran and granddad just couldn't recover from the shock of what had actually happened. Erin always had to be the strong one. Not anymore. Here she sat crying into Rick's chest letting out the pain that hadn't been heard in years. She never cried. Certainly not to a boy.

"No one can hurt you again Erin, I won't let them," Rick promised. "Thank you Rick, you're so nice." Erin said, her beautiful smile returning. "I know right," Rick said, laughing. Erin hit him lightly in the chest. "You're dangerous," Rick said, play fighting with her. He started tickling Erin. She screamed "Argh get off me!" in between laughs.

Defeated, she collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. Rick grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Erin flew upwards and nearly head butted him. Their noses were almost touching. Their mouths centimetres away from each other. Rick closed the gap. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds and when they pulled away Rick cupped Erin's face with his hands, "I love you," He whispered. They kissed again. "I love you too."

**Aww! Do you think Rick and Erin are a good couple? What's Carmen going to say :O Find out next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

(Still the same day)

Dinner time came around and Erin was still curled up against Rick at the bottom of the garden. They heard Gina scream "Dinner!" They both laughed. Even from the garden you couldn't mistake the inevitable voice that was Gina Conway. Obviously no one knew what had happened yet so Erin was quite cautious as to how some of them would react.

They took a deep breath before walking straight into the kitchen hand in hand. Not everyone noticed but the people that did made enough of a scene so that the people that hadn't did. Mike's mouth was in a perfectly round O, Tyler just stared at his best friend, Electra laughed before taking a picture.

Then there was Carmen. Her eyes boiled over in rage. She stood up and screamed "You ruin everything!" In a sudden rush of events Carmen chucked her drink and dinner all over Rick and Erin before running out the room in tears. Electra ran out following her.

Electra found her lying face down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. "C'mon man up Carms, we've got to think of another step in the plan. " Electra said, trying to cheer her up. "Your right," Carmen said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "So, got any bright ideas?" "Well... no," Electra finally said, racking her brain for ideas.

Even though Electra wasn't sure about their first plan she was going to stick with Carmen just to make sure she didn't try anything too dangerous. "How about this?" Electra began, whispering the rest into Carmen's ear. "Electra your brilliant!" Carmen said hugging her, "Why didn't I think of that?" Electra smiled smugly. She hated Erin and she knew for sure this couldn't do her any harm.

(A few hours later, everyone was in bed.)

It was about midnight. Carmen heard three soft taps on her door. She jumped up, grabbing a torch on the way and opened the door to find Electra. "Hurry up or we'll get caught idiot!" She said as Carmen sleepily rubbed her eyes.

As quiet as mice they tiptoe past everyone's rooms and down the stairs. But they weren't quite quiet enough for one person. He was doing everything he could to make sure Electra and Carmen didn't hurt Erin. He just needed to find out what they were going to use against her.

Slowly, he crept down the stairs and peered round the open office door where he saw Electra and Carmen searching through the files. "Oh my god Carmen look at this!" Electra said excitedly pointing at a bit of paper. "This is great, perhaps we could twist it a little," Carmen said whispering something into Electra's ear. Electra's eyes sparkled evilly. She high-fived Carmen and they both began chucking the folders back into the cabinet.

They both ran back upstairs. Luckily, they didn't notice the boy that ran into the office after they left and forgot to lock the door. He rummaged through the filing cabinet until he found Erin's file. As he read it one particular article made his blood run cold. He guessed that was the article that Carmen and Electra were going to use against Erin. There were so many ways they could twist it that the outcome of this would be horrible.

**:O What's the secret? The mystery person is a boy! What's going to happen! Find out in the next chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a note, this story is based in summer so that's why they don't have school in case anyone was wondering! **

The next few days were quite warm so on Sunday Rick, Erin, Tyler, Johnny and Tee were all sat on the grass outside. Tee and Erin had got bored of the boys chatting about football so they just started sunbathing in the warm air. "So how's your first week been?" Tee asked Erin. "It's actually been a lot better than I thought it was going to be, you're all so nice," Erin replied, smiling. Tee laughed. "Well most of you are so nice," Erin said. They both laughed.

The boys stopped talking and turned their heads to the giggling girls. "Hey what's so funny?" Rick asked, snaking an arm round Erin's waist and kissing her cheek. "Get a room guys!" Tyler complained. Tee hit him on the arm. "Shut up Tyler it's cute," Tee said. "I don't care if it's cute, I don't want to see it," Tyler moaned.

"Aw is someone jealous of Erin?" Rick joked, pretending to kiss Tyler. Everyone started laughing. Erin and Tee were rolling around in fits of laughter, Tyler had gone bright red, Johnny was almost crying and Rick was just, well being Rick. "Don't be stupid," Tyler said pushing him away. "Is there something you're trying to tell us mate?" Johnny said, laughing. **(That line was copied from one of the episodes but I found it quite funny)**

Tyler went into sulk mood which just made everyone more hysterical. For a little while everyone just carried on chatting but then Electra, Frank and Carmen came out. No one knew but Electra had paid Frank money to drop a bit of paper on the floor where everyone was sitting. Frank had no idea what was on the paper but he was getting paid so it didn't really matter.

They all sat down on the grass and just innocently chatted with everyone for a few more minutes. Frank put the piece of paper on the ground in between him and Electra so no one would be able to see it until they were gone. "Guys we're gonna be late for the show!" Carmen said to Electra and Frank. "Sorry gotta run guys! She said to the rest of them and before they knew it all three of them were gone.

"Hey what's that?" Tee asked, picking up a scrap of paper which was lying on the floor. As she read it her hands started to tremble, then slowly she back away from Erin dropping the paper for everyone to see. ** Young girl nearly kills her father! **Read the headline. Erin felt sick. She turned white and looked like she was about to faint. This was the only bit about her life she hadn't told Rick. She'd lied. She'd told him that her grandparents had caught her mum and dad abusing her. Not that she nearly killed her dad in the process.

He read the headline with a look of disgust on his face. "You lied to me!" He shouted, towering over her. "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" Erin pleaded, almost in tears. "I bet they never even abused you, I can't believe I actually listened to you!" He shouted, tears of anger running down his cheeks.

"Rick please, you don't understand, you haven't read the article!" Erin shouted. "I don't need to!" He shouted, ripping up the paper and throwing it into the air. Erin ran off towards the house in tears. Rick stormed off in the opposite direction. Everyone else just sat there awkwardly for a second before walking off in a completely different direction.

**:O What happened! What did the article actually say! Will Rick find out! All will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for all the reviews! Darci x x x**


	11. Chapter 11

A little while later everyone was still miserable. Apart from one boy. He sat in his room with cello tape and various bits of ripped paper. He was trying to piece the article back together. Luckily Rick hadn't torn it two badly. Only into 5 or 6 pieces. He just had to make sure it was readable.

Carmen and Electra were both sat on Electra's bed cackling like witches. Well they might as well of been witches. That's how evil they were. "Finally, they've broken up!" Carmen said, laughing. "Um, do you actually know they have?" Electra asked, giggling slightly. "Well urrr no but did you see them fighting, if that's not breaking up I don't know what is?" Electra nodded.

Carmen went to see how Rick was. She thought this would be the right time to make him hers. Electra stayed in her room while Carmen went to find him. He was in his room. Face down on his pillow and you could hear him sniffing. Carmen sat down on his bed and gently stroked his hair. He sat up. His eyes were bright red. It was obvious he had been crying.

Meanwhile, Erin was sobbing against the door of her room. Tears of anger, hatred and sadness poured down her face. Sadness because she'd probably gone and lost the first person that actually cared about her, anger for whoever put the article in the garden, it was obvious it had been put there purposely, and hatred for herself. She could of just told Rick the truth. Why did she have to be so stupid all the time? If she'd have only told Rick the whole truth and nothing but that this probably wouldn't have happened. Well not probably. It wouldn't have happened.

On the other side of the wall a very angry Frank listened to Erin's tears. This was all his fault. He was angry at Carmen and Electra and himself. He should've asked what was on that paper before he agreed to do anything. He felt so guilty it was unbelievable. He had to go cheer Erin up. Obviously he couldn't tell her hat Electra made him do or he'd be murdered but he could try and help. It was the least he could do.

Erin jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She thought it was Rick so she prepared to tell him the truth. It was Frank. "I'm sorry," was all he could say and then he engulfed her in a warm hug. Erin wasn't the closest with Frank but they were still good mates and his hug was comforting. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel a little better?" Frank asked. Erin shook her head, "Probably not, don't waste your time Frank," she said, smiling at him.

"I like wasting my time," Frank said laughing. Erin laughed too. Despite being so miserable Frank was probably one of the only people that could make her laugh when she was that sad. Don't get the wrong idea; she didn't want to replace Rick in any way shape or form. Frank was more like a brother to her. The big brother she never had.

"You should go explain to him," Frank said finally, "I haven't read the article but I bet there's more to it than meets the eye," Frank said truthfully. Erin nodded. "Thanks Frank, you really do know how to cheer people up," She said, hugging him again. She jumped up and left the room. Frank smiled to himself, satisfied; he had finally cheered Erin up and hopefully made it better. Little did he know telling Erin to go see Rick was probably the worst thing she could do…

**What's going on? Are Erin and Rick going to makeup? Find out in the next chapter…**


	12. Chapter 12

Erin nearly screamed. Carmen was in Rick's room. And that wasn't all. They were kissing. KISSING! As she fled she heard Rick yell after her but she didn't want to hear it. She ran into her room and bashed her fists into the wall until they were bleeding. But she couldn't stop. No one apart from Mike and Gina knew she had serious anger problems when she couldn't calm herself down. She tried but she couldn't' stop.

Frank and Tee ran in as their bedrooms were either side of Erin's. "Erin stop!" Frank shouted, catching the attention of various other kids. Carmen, Rick, Mike, Harry, Tyler and Johnny fell into the room. "Erin please calm down," Mike shouted. "Get that cow out of this room!" Erin shouted running up and slapping Carmen. It took both Frank and Johnny to hold Erin back from punching Rick even though they both thought he deserved it. Finally, she collapsed in tears in Frank's arms whilst Mike ushered practically everyone else out the room.

The dumping ground had been divided. There was Tyler, Frank, Johnny, Harry and Tee (who even though she got scared of Erin earlier realized it wasn't as bad as it seemed) who were with Erin the whole way and hated Rick and Carmen for what they did. There was Carmen and Electra who were laughing about the whole thing. Then Gus and Faith who decided it was best to avoid the situation. Then Rick.

Rick felt like the worst human being in the world. Carmen had come into his room just talking to him at first. Rick found that normal. Carmen always looked out for people and that was just what was expected of her. Then she started asking more personal questions about his relationship with Erin and Rick got a little suspicious. However, it wasn't until Carmen kissed him that his suspicions were confirmed. He tried to pull away he really did but Carmen was so forceful he may have found himself kissing back. Only a little. And only for a second but by the time he finally managed to pull away all he could see was a flick of long brown hair and he just knew Erin had seen everything.

Sobbing into his pillow Rick heard a rustle of paper come from the direction of his door. Sitting up he saw a piece of paper with loads of cello tape round it shoved in between his door and the floor. Picking it up he saw that it was the article he had ripped up earlier today. He opened the door to find out who had put in there but no one was there.

In scribbly almost unrecognizable hand writing a note on the back said "** please read the hole thing" **Rick sighed before running his hands through his hair and sitting down to read the article. This made him feel even worse. This is what is said. 

_Young girl fought back after years of abuse…_

_Erin Walker, 13 had been suffering abuse by her two parents Chloe, 30 and Liam Walker, 33. They were both alcoholics and had been causing pain, torture and various other things to the young girl. However on 22nd June, Erin made a stand. Her parents returned from the pub drunk again. They came upstairs to beat her. Her father did leaving multiple injuries but nothing too long term. She then fought back. She attacked Liam Walker using the same baseball bat he had previously attacked her with. On the final blow he stumbled back from being so intoxicated and hit his head on the wall leaving him a few blows from death. Erin will not be put on trial for these injuries as the jury at her mother and father's trial believed that Erin was only using the bat as a form of self-defence. _

Rick's tears dripped onto the paper. He didn't just feel like the worst human. He was the worst human. Erin told him to read it. Told him to calm down. Did he listen? No. had to go and find her. Explain how truly sorry he was.

Tyler Frank Johnny and Tee were sat with Erin in her bedroom. (Carmen was with Electra) They heard a knock at the door. Tee looked at Erin. Erin nodded, "Open it," she said. When she saw Rick her mouth turned from a smile to a frown.

"Get out," Erin said quietly but everyone heard her. "You heard her get out!" Tyler said to his former best mate. Rick looked shocked. "Look Erin I just wanted to tell you how sorry I really am, I read the article and I understand I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. Erin raised an eyebrow. "Do you really mean that?" She said quietly. Rick nodded, "Of course I do."

"Well guess what?" Erin said, smiling. "What?" Rick said, smiling back. "I don't care!" Erin said slapping him on the cheek. Rick's smile disappeared. He left the room. "There's only one problem," Erin said. Tears began to fall down her face and Tyler hugged her. He didn't like her in that way either but like Frank, Tyler was like her brother. "What's that?" He asked curiously. "I still love him,"


	13. Chapter 13

(A few days later)

Tyler had called Frank, Johnny, Tee and Harry into his room. It had been at least three days and Rick and Erin hadn't spoken to each other at all. He was fed up of seeing the two of them mope around. Despite what he did Rick and Tyler were still good friends and Erin was like a sister to him. "Right guys we have to get Erin and Rick back together," Tyler said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Any ideas?" He said, hopefully.

One by one each of them shook their heads in despair. "Great," Tyler sighed, "well, let's try and think of one. Finally, someone decided to speak up. "We have to stop them." It was Harry.

"Have to stop what Harry?" Tyler asked curiously. "I don't know what exactly but their gonna get Erin kicked out." Harry replied, hiding behind Jeff. "Who Harry, what do you know?" Tyler asked, grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "Hey Tyler get off him" Johnny said. Tyler put him down, "Carmen and Electra, they had it planned all from the beginning, when they stole Rick's phone, locked Erin in the cupboard, showed everyone the paper and then Carmen kissed Rick."

Everyone stared, open-mouthed at Harry. "Why didn't you tell us before Harry!" Tyler shouted, shocking him. Tyler stop, your upsetting him!" Tee said, putting her arm round Harry. "They were going to hurt me." Everyone stopped moving. "What do you mean?" Frank said to Harry. "They caught me the first time I heard them talking about the plans and they said to me if I told any of you I was gonna get it," Harry replied, shaking. Tee put her arm round him. "So I've been doing lots of things to help her." "What have you done Harry?" Tee asked.

"I unlocked her from the toy cupboard, I followed them when they found the paper about Erin and I stuck it back together to show Rick but I was too late," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "It wasn't your fault Harry, you did more than everybody put together," Tee said, hugging him.

They all sat in silence for a few moments; taking in all the information they had just been told. "We have to get them somewhere where they can just talk to each other with no distractions," Tyler said. "Good idea," Tee said, "but not anywhere too enclosed, Erin's claustrophobic remember?" Tyler nodded, "Okay how about the quiet room?" Tee nodded, "Yeah good idea."

Erin was sat in her room, just day dreaming. She'd been doing that a lot recently. Nothing in her head felt quite right since she caught Rick kissing Carmen. She was just too upset to forgive him. But she still loved him. She was so confused. Erin's phone buzzed. _"Please meet me in quiet room Tyler x"_

Rick sat in his room with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was pray to god that Erin would forgive him. She was beautiful, smart, and funny, everything he didn't deserve but everything he wanted the most. His phoned buzzed, "_Meet me in quiet room need to talk Tyler" _

**:O So it was Harry! Hope Erin+Rick make up. Find out next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Erin crept into the quiet room. There was no one there. She panicked, thinking this was another Electra and Carmen joke and turned towards the door. Rick stumbled in. "What are you doing here?" Erin said to him. "I was about to say the same thing about you," Rick said blankly. His phone buzzed in his pocket, _you're staying in here until you sort your differences out haha Tyler." _

They jumped round as they heard the door slam shut behind them. "Looks like we're stuck here," Rick said, shrugging. "So we might as well try and sort something out," He finished. Erin nodded.

"Why the hell did you kiss Carmen?" Erin said. Rick took a deep breath and explained the whole story from how she first entered the room, just chatting to him, to how she grabbed him and kissed her. "I have to admit I may of kissed back a tiny bit but only because she was so forceful and it lasted only a second, I swear," Rick said. "It's alright, I believe you," Erin said. She then slapped him. "Hey what was that for?" He said laughing. "Just to let you know that if you ever do it again, you'll be getting a whole lot worse than that," Erin replied smugly.

"Right I just wanna know why you lied to me in the first place?" Rick asked. Erin sighed, she should have seen that one coming, "Well I just didn't want you judging me, and you saw how scared Tee was when she found out what I'd done, if I told you all when I first met you all I wouldn't have made friends with any of you."

"You could have told us," Rick started, "No one judges each other here, if you just told us the reason why you did it we would of all understood." "I just didn't want to be alone here," Erin said as a single tear ran down her face, "just like I have been all my life," she finished, bursting into tears. "Oh I've missed you," Rick said catching her in a warm hug. For the first time since the argument Erin smiled, she ran her fingers through Rick's brown hair.

Finally Rick's lips connected with Erin's and a shock was sent through her body. They didn't see Tyler and Johnny staring through the window at them. Johnny high-fived Tyler, "Mission accomplished bro," he said smirking.

**Sorry this was a little bit rushed I'm sorry it's so short but I'll do a much longer one tomorrow. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This will be much longer than last chapter sorry about that! :) **

Everyone was happy again. Erin and Rick were back together so they were fine. That made everybody happy. Except Carmen. "Come on Carmen, you can just move on from Rick boys are a waste of time." Electra said, desperately trying to cheer her friend up. She was fed up of fighting. Obviously, she'd still argue with Tyler or play fight with Johnny but Electra was fed up of the continuous fighting going on. It made everyone so unhappy.

Carmen sat up and looked Electra straight in the eyes. "You really think so?" She said. Electra nodded, "Yeah boys are a waste of space." She replied. Then Carmen said something that left even herself shocked, "Yeah well you only say that cause no boy has ever wanted you!" Electra froze. She raised her arm to hit Carmen. But she couldn't. Running out Carmen swear she saw a tear run down her cheek. "I'm a monster!" She screamed, crying into her pillow.

Erin and Rick were walking through the hall when Electra ran past them, angrily. "What's up with her?" Rick said, curiously, "She looked like she was crying?" Erin nodded, "I'll go see, be back in a bit," She said, kissing him quickly.

She ran up the stairs to Electra's bedroom and tapped on the door. "Piss off," She heard Electra say from behind the door. "Electra it's me Erin please can I come in?" She asked. "Why would you bother with me, I'm not worth anything?" Electra said. Erin heard crying behind the door.

Slowly, she pushed open the door. She was shocked at the face that met her gaze. A crying, mascara streaked Electra. "What's the matter?" Erin said, sitting down next to her. "It's just that, Carmen's right!" She said, more tears flowing. This was the first time Erin or most likely anyone at the Dumping Ground had seen Electra cry so Erin was apprehensive.

To Electra's surprise Erin hugged her. It was a friendly warm hug and Electra did the one thing Erin never expected her to do. She hugged back. "What did Carmen say?" Erin asked, curiously. "She said that no boy has ever wanted me and she's right!" Electra said. "How would you know that?" Erin said, calmly. "Because I don't open up, I scare most boys and the only one I ever liked that lived here left and we were practically enemies!" Electra said, sadly.

Erin sighed, "His name didn't happen to be Liam O'Donovan by any chance did it?" Electra looked slightly scared, "Yeah how did you know?" "I've only just put the pieces of the puzzle together," Erin said, laughing. "What?" Electra asked, confused.

"Back when I lived with my mum and dad I attended St Georges," Erin said. "That was the school Liam got moved to after he got kicked out of the local one," She explained, " Liam was in my class in year 8 and we were really good friends, he always told me about his care home but never mentioned anyone's names," Erin said. Electra looked slightly disappointed. "Except yours Electra, Erin said, smiling, "He spoke all the time about a beautiful but scary girl called Electra, he told me how he was so afraid of rejection if he actually asked you out."

Electra nearly cried at hearing this. She knew people were scared of her but she didn't think that they got that scared. "The day he left my school, he told me if I ever found a girl called Electra I'd find out if she knew him and to tell her that, well he loved you Electra," Erin finished her story. By that time tears were running down her face as well as Electra's. "He cried to me," Erin said wiping away her tears, "About how he thought you would never love him the way he loved you but he was wrong." Electra pulled Erin into a long, warm hug. "Thank you," She whispered into Erin's ear.


	16. Chapter 16

(A few days later)

The week had actually been pretty decent. Since the Carmen and Electra fall out no one had a fought, fallen out of argued. Well seriously argued. No apart from the general disagreements there had been no actual arguing. Carmen just ignored mostly everyone so there was no reason for anyone to start a fight.

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining brightly above in the clear blue sky. Erin was sat on the tire swing outside swinging gently. She was thinking about her time so far at Elm Tree. She had everything she'd ever wanted. Friends. A boyfriend. And a community that accepted her instead of hurt her. That was all she wanted. And that was what she had.

Erin was suddenly distracted from her thoughts by her phone buzzing in her pocket. Whipping it out she saw it was from Rick, _Come up to my room Rick xxxxxx _

Jumping off the swing Erin ran back to the house and up the stairs to Rick's room. As she pushed open the door she stared open mouthed at the beautiful scene she saw.

Laid out on Rick's floor was a red and white checked picnic blanket with a basket brimming with tiny cakes and drinks. It looked gorgeous. In the middle of this sat Rick with his guitar slung around his waist. "Come here you," He said opening his arms. Erin ran into them as they wrapped tightly and protectively round her waist.

As they both sat down onto the blanket Rick pulled over his guitar and began strumming a tune softly on it. Erin recognised it immediately. "I love this song!" She exclaimed as she began to sing it.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

"You're so talented with that guitar!" Erin said, kissing him. "Well I only learnt that this morning so it was a bit rough," Rick said secretly pleased that Erin loved it. "You learnt that just from me?" Erin said softly. "Maybe," Rick said cheekily grinning. "I love you so much!" Erin shouted, kissing him softly. "I love you too," He replied, smiling.

Aw, who else thinks Erin and Rick are really cute? Thank you SO much for all the reviews means so much that people like my work Thank you! Darci x x x


	17. Chapter 17

Erin and Frank were having a game of pool when Rick walked in looking a little uneasy. "Hey," Erin said, putting the pool cue down and hugging him, "Are you alright, you look ill?" Frank nodded, agreeing. "Nah I'm fine, just got a bit of a headache," He said, rubbing his eyes and sitting down on the sofa. "We'll keep you company then," Erin said, smiling. "After we've finished the game," Frank added in quickly. Rick laughed. "Carry on," He said.

A few shots later the game was over so both Frank and Erin joined Rick in watching T.V. "Hey look the England games on, can we watch it?" Rick pleaded. Frank smiled at Erin. He was obsessed with football as well. She sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice do I," she said, laughing, "Go on then."

Rick laughed, jumping up to find the remote but as he did Frank noticed clutching his head again. "You still got a headache mate?" He asked, Rick nodded. "I'm gonna go get a drink; do you want me to grab some paracetomal?" "Yeah, cheers," Rick said as Frank walked out the room.

Frank walked into the kitchen where Gina was at the desktop preparing lunch. "You alright babes?" She said, smiling at him. "Yeah Gina can I get some paracetomal for Rick he's got a bit of a headache and I promised I'd get him some?" Frank asked. Gina nodded, "Sure babes, give him a glass of water as well to keep him hydrated," She said, handing him a glass.

"Frank!" They heard Erin scream from down the hall. Erin ran into the kitchen panicking. "Babes what happened?" Gina said, worried. "It's Rick he collapsed!" She shouted, crying. Frank and Erin ran back to the lounge while Gina shouted for Mike and phoned a paramedic.

"MIKE!" Gina shouted. Mike came rushing round the corner, dropping his files as he went. "What!" He said. "Quick, Rick fainted," She said, pulling him to the lounge. A crowd of the kids had gathered at the door looking on in horror as Rick lie sprawled out across the floor with Frank and Erin crouched down beside him.

"Everyone except Frank and Erin out now!" Mike ordered, pushing his way through them all. Gina swiftly escorted everyone from the room while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Gina jumped up as she heard sirens followed by a knock at the door.

Paramedics rushed in pushing Erin and Frank out the way while lifting Rick onto a stretcher. All Erin did was cling to Frank while tears ran down her cheeks. Following the ambulance was Mike Erin and Frank as Gina had to stay behind to look after the others. "He's gonna be fine," Mike said, trying to reassure Erin. "Can you honestly say that he will be though?" Frank said. Mike ignored him and concentrated on the road ahead. He knew he couldn't promise that.

Arriving at the hospital they were made to sit in a little waiting room while the doctors ran various blood tests on Rick. Erin sat fidgeting not being able to sit still. "Erin you need to calm down," Frank said. Mike nodded, "He's right Erin being this nervous makes you paranoid anyway; there probably isn't anything seriously wrong with him." Mike said.

Just then the doctor arrived. "You may want to sit down," He said, pointing to Erin who was nervously pacing up and down the room. Erin sat between Frank and Mike awaiting the news they were about to be given. "We're not definitely sure yet but what most of the tests gave back is the likelihood of Mr Barber having a brain tumour, I'm so sorry."

Mike's mouth was hanging open; he never realized just how serious it would be. Frank was shocked beyond speaking. Erin fell against Frank crying uncontrollably, her boyfriend, her beautiful amazing boyfriend had a brain tumour. The last thing she remembered was gripping Frank's hand before everything went black.

**:O Shock! Poor Erin! I didn't want to make it too sad but a few of the reviews recommended I made Rick ill so I swapped the storyline around a bit. Thank you so much for all the feedback so far guys! Darc **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all review and the advice guys! Good to know you like the story! **

The next thing Erin new she was awoken by a bright light shining directly above her head. As her vision became better she recognized Frank and Gina stood in front of her. She looked around. How did she get here?

Then she remembered everything, the pool game, Rick fainting and the brain tumour. A small tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek. "Hey don't cry again Erin," Frank said, wiping it away, "Rick's gonna be fine."

Erin looked up at him, "Is he really?" She asked hopefully. Frank shuffled nervously. He couldn't lie. "Well, the doctors are lucky to have caught the canc... Brain tumour early so he should be okay," Frank explained. "What did you say?" Erin said alarmed. Frank sighed. He had blown it.

"Babes," Gina said quietly. "Rick has cancer." Erin nearly fainted. "Cancer!" She screamed, nearly hysterical. "People die from cancer!" She screamed. "Shh!" Gina said, engulfing her in a big hug. Erin clung onto Gina like a helpless baby. Her boyfriend had cancer.

A while later Gina, Frank, Erin and Mike were sat in a waiting room. Two relief care workers had been sent into Elm Tree for the time being. "Can we see him?" Erin asked quietly. Mike stood up, "I'll just go and ask," he said, walking out the room to a reception desk.

Nothing could be heard except for the buzzing of the hospital. The waiting room was silent. Erin, Frank and Gina sat there not knowing what to say. Gina was just speechless that such a horrible thing could happen to such a nice boy like Rick. He didn't deserve it. Frank was upset. Rick had been practically his best mate ever since Liam left Elm Tree. He'd already lost one best friend. He didn't want to lose another one.

Then there was Erin. She realized there were other people being affected by what was happening. Frank, Gina and Mike. None of the other kids had even found out what was going on. Then she gasped. Rick's parents didn't know he was ill. He could be dying and they would never know.

Disturbing her track of thought Mike returned with a broad smile saying that they were allowed to see Rick as he had finally woken up. Erin and Frank were nervously walking behind Mike and Gina. They were both scared. Scared of what Rick would look like. Erin had been scared just walking through a hospital seeing all the ill people so she had no idea how Rick would look.

"Hey guys over here!" They heard a familiar voice shout. They both turned around to see Rick sat up in his bed smiling at them. Erin ran over, hugging him, "You scared me," She whispered, kissing him softly. "I scared me too," Rick said, smiling.

"Frank come here mate!" Rick said, hugging him too. "Don't ever do that again mate you scared the life out of us," Frank said, high-fiving him. Erin nodded, "I missed you." "Missed you too beautiful," Rick said as he sat down with them and began to chat. Erin smiled, despite the illness he was still Rick. That was all she could ask for.

Aw Poor Rick! I will add another chapter tonight, Darc


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Rick was discharged from the hospital. Erin and Frank hadn't left his side since they arrived yesterday afternoon and today was the day he had to tell everyone what was going on. Obviously he was going to have to go back to the doctors and have various blood tests and chemotherapy but for now the one thing that was worrying him was how everyone would react.

"They'll be fine with it," Erin said, desperately trying to calm a nervous Rick. Frank nodded, "Yeah what would they react badly about?" He said, confused. "About them catching something from me," Rick cried in despair. "You can't catch a brain tumour stupid." Erin said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Upon arriving at Elm Tree Mike, Frank and Erin climbed out the car. (**Note: Gina had gone back the previous night) **"I don't want to go in, I can't face it." Rick said cowering in his seat. "Give me a minute with him Mike?" Erin asked as Mike and Frank walked away. Erin climbed back into the car and sat down next to Rick.

"C'mon Rick you've gotta come out sometime," Erin begged, smiling. "But what if they abandon me think I'm contagious or something and don't want to come near me?" Rick asked, annoyed. "If they do, which they won't then you'll still have me and Frank," Erin said, "Plus you owe it to them to let them know what's going on." "What do you mean I owe it to them?" Rick asked, puzzled. "I mean do you realize how scared you made everyone, Harry, Tee and Jody were all crying when we left." Erin explained.

"I'm sorry," Rick said, sighing. "For what?" Erin said, hugging him. "For being so selfish I didn't realize just how many people had been affected by what happened, I'm gonna go in there and tell them all what's going on," Rick said jumping out the car.

When Mike saw Rick walk towards the door he mouthed a quick thank you to Erin who just nodded in return. Everyone except Carmen was sat in the lounge obviously waiting for Rick to return. When he did everybody ran into a massive group hug welcoming their friend back.

Once the hugs had been done everyone was sat in the lounge, on sofas, the pool table and on some chairs. "So," Electra started, "What happened. Rick took a big breath. This was it. He was going to have to tell them. "Well the doctors ran lots of tests on me and eventually it was confirmed that I had a brain tumour." Rick began. Most people gasped, Harry and Jody a little bit confused as to what it was. "But then they ran a few more tests and they found out that the tumour was cancerous."

Everyone was shocked beyond speaking. "You have ccccannccerr?" Tee asked stuttering. Rick nodded. Tee burst into tears. Rick walked over and hugged her. "I'm gonna be just fine though as they caught it early, so don't worry too much," he said, adding his trademark grin. Erin melted. Even with cancer he was still gorgeous.

Later on after dinner Rick and Erin were sat on the grass outside staring up at the beautiful sunset spread out across the sky. "It looks gorgeous doesn't it?" Erin said, pointing up at the sky. "Yeah, a bit like you then," Rick replied, grinning. "Rick Barber you're too sweet," She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I have been known to charm many people," He replied, laughing.

"I admire you, ya know that?" Erin said, snuggling closer to him. "And why would that be?" Rick asked, putting his arm round his girlfriend. "You're so strong, even though this is happening to you just act like your fine." Erin replied. "I'm not fine though," Rick said sighing, "I just can't help feeling so bad inside about what I put you and Frank through, especially you, I mean you were then when I collapsed no one can just unsee something like that." A single tear ran down his face. "Hey don't cry," Erin said, wiping away his tear, "I still love you and this had probably made our relationship even stronger." She kissed him softly and sweetly. Erin and Rick laid hand in hand on the grass and watched the sunset together.

Thanks for reviews guys but this will be my last chapter until about Monday 4th Feb because I'm going on holiday tomorrow! I will update as soon as I can when I get back


	20. Chapter 20

**Heey guy's I'm back from Finland! Time to start writing again! Thanks for all the reviews whilst I've been away :D**

It had been a pretty boring day at Elm Tree. Erin was sat in her room alone as Rick was having chemo at the hospital. "Can I come in?" A voice from outside the door asked. "Yeah," Erin said. Tyler walked in and his eyes had red rings around them as if he had been crying.

"Hey," Erin said, not noticing. Then she looked at him closely. "Have you been crying?" She asked suspiciously. "No," Tyler said, quickly rubbing his damp eyes. He was so bad at lying. "Of course you haven't." Erin said, smiling.

"Come and sit down and tell me what's up?" Tyler nodding, still shaking a little. "This is the problem," Tyler said, showing Erin a bit of paper he had held behind his back. Erin looked at him, confused. He handed her the paper and she began to read what was on it…

_Dear Mr Lewis, _

_We regret to inform you that your sibling Mr George Lewis has been killed by a tragic fire in his care home started by an older house mate. His funeral information will be delivered to you on another letter and we hope you can make the journey to say your good byes._

_In a time of sadness, _

_Carly Wright, Head care worker of Sun Wood Care home. _

Erin gasped as she finished reading. "I'm so sorry," She said. Tyler burst into tears. "Come here you," Erin said, walking over and hugging him. "It's gonna be fine," She said, smoothing down his curly hair in an attempt to sooth him.

Finally he began to calm down. "It's just with George dead and Rick, my best mate ill I just don't know how much more of it I can cope with, George is gone and Rick's well got cancer," He said on the verge of more tears.

"Hey calm down, don't upset yourself," Erin said, hugging him again. "Why didn't George come here with you if you're both in care though?"

"George was older than me, when I was 8 and he was 13, he ran away, left me with a number to call social services to get me out of the house, "Tyler began, "He wouldn't go to a care home though, he hated them so he left and I got chucked in Burney Wood, then I got a letter just before I came here that he'd been caught and was in a special runaways care home and he just never moved down here."

"Oh Tyler," Erin sighed. "I'm so sorry." Tyler's eyes were still glistening with tears. Erin put an arm round him and they just sat up against Erin's wall in silence. Tyler snuggled closer into Erin. She was like the big sister he never had.

"Thanks for all this Erin," Tyler said after a while. "For what?" She asked, smiling. "For listening," he answered, "I just needed someone to talk to but no one ever listens." "That's okay, it was nice listening to you," Erin said, laughing.

Tyler smiled, cheering up a little. "You always manage to cheer me up as well; you cheer everyone up just by smiling." He said. Erin smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Aw Thanks Tyler, now let's dry those eyes and go down to dinner, Rick should be back soon."

She jumped up and dragged Tyler down the stairs. She knew Tyler was scared and probably all the others were as well. She had to stay strong. She couldn't show them just how scared she really was.

**Aw, sorry about all the doom and gloom in this chapter but I like writing cute scenes haha Aww.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Erin," A faint voice whispered. "Erin!" It got louder. Lazily, Erin opened one eye to see Gina and Tyler stood over her bed. "What are you doing, what time is it?" She said, rather annoyed at being woke up. Leaning over in her bed she saw that the clock read 4:32 am. She groaned.

"Quick Erin we have to go to the hospital!" Tyler said. Erin jumped up. "What why!" She said, panicking. "It's Rick," Gina said, putting her hand on Erin's arm. "This morning Mike heard noises coming from his room and when he got there Rick was having a fit and struggling to breath so we called an ambulance, there already gone."

Erin jumped up, throwing a jumper over her pyjamas and rushing down the stairs with Tyler and Gina. She was scared. Very scared. Jumping into Gina's car she saw a tear running down Tyler's face. He looked over. Embarrassed that he had been seen crying again he tried to hide.

"It's okay," Erin said holding out her hand. "Boys can cry to." Tyler clutched Erin's hand as she also began to cry. "I'mm soo scaredd," She said, shaking. Tyler leant his head against hers. "So am I," he said.

10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. "C'mon!" Erin said, pulling Tyler towards the door. Gina hurried after them until they arrived at reception. "Where is Rick Barber please?" Gina asked the receptionist. "Ward 62, go up the stairs and to the left." She replied. "Thank you," Gina said as they all ran up the stairs and down the corridor.

When they finally reached the ward another receptionist was waiting and wasn't prepared to let them in unless they were immediate family. "Please you have to understand…" Gina trailed off whispering something to the women. Even though the receptionist still didn't look certain on letting them in they were allowed to go and see Rick.

Erin and Tyler ran down the ward as they realized they were in the children's ward. They ran past small children that could have been no older than five and skinny teens with all the colour drained from their faces. Tyler's speed slowed. "What if he looks like them?" he said, worriedly. Erin squeezed his hand, "Don't worry he'll still be Rick whatever he looks like," She said reassuringly but secretly Erin was scared.

About a minute later they saw Mike sitting by a bed. Running up they saw Rick, unconscious lying in the bed being fed by a drip. "What happened?" Erin shouted at Mike, tears streaming down her face. "The doctor said that Rick needs to have an operation as soon as possible so the tumour can be removed, its grown much bigger so it needs to be removed or it could take over his brain. " Mike explained sadly.

Just then the doctor arrived. "What's going to happen to him?" Erin whispered, still crying. "Well," the doctor began, "The test results show that the tumour has grown much bigger than we had expected so we need to operate soon but it may be dangerous to operate as it is so big."

Both Erin and Tyler stared at the doctor in shock. "So what you're saying…" Tyler started. "Is that he might die," Erin finished. Slowly and sadly the doctor nodded. Erin's heart missed a beat.

Gina and Mike just stared at him in horror. Tyler punched the wall furiously; tears of anger pouring down his cheeks. And Erin. Erin collapsed to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. She was going to lose the one person that made her life better. She had been alone, broken and scared. Now she was going to be all three again.

"Is there anything you can do to prevent the likelihood of deat…" Gina asked her voice trailing off as she looked at Erin and Tyler hugging each other while crying.

"Well obviously we make every operation as safe as possible and every one does have its own risks but luckily the main growing point of the tumour is far away from the actual main part of the brain so removing it should be much easier than if it was nearer the middle of the brain," The doctor explained.

Even though she was crying Erin was listening. Obviously she was still scared and terribly worried but what the doctor said to Gina and Mike gave her a tiny bit more hope. Rick could survive. He was a fighter, he didn't give up easily.

"C'mon Tyler," Erin said getting up and holding her hand down to him. "We shouldn't be here at the moment, not until its settled down a little it's obviously not helping us as all it does is make us upset, we'll come back when Rick's awake."

Slowly, Tyler got up and nodded. "Your right," he said, wiping his eyes. "Let's go home." So Gina went out to get her car and the two friends walked from the building, unsure if they were ever going to see Rick again. But they had hope. They hoped he would survive. Hoped he could fight his way through…

**Aw:( This story is really sad and again sorry for depressing story lines but as long as you all like it I'll keep writing it. I've also taken into account some reviews about my chapters being a little longer and possibly getting Electra and Liam involved a little later on but im thinking of adding a new character to the story aged around 12-15 so if any ideas please review them! Darc **

**Name**

**Gender**

**Family**

**Background/Past**

**Likes **

**Dislikes**

**Appearance**

**Anything else**

**Thank you! X x x**


	22. Chapter 22

Mike stepped out of his car after 4 hard days at the hospital. Rick had had the fit on Thursday morning. Since Thursday Erin and Tyler hadn't visited him once. Mike guessed they were too upset but Rick needed them to be there.

"Erin and Tyler come into my office please," Mike said as soon as he walked into Elm Tree. Erin and Tyler walked with their heads down into Mike's office. As soon as the door was shut they started hitting him with questions. "Is Rick okay?" "Did the operation go okay?" "Is the tumour still there?" "Enough!" Mike shouted, raising his hand.

Erin and Tyler both fell silent. "The tumour is still there," Mike explained, "But, there is much less of it now as the operation removed a large part of it so that means Rick will be able to come home soon." Erin looked up and smiled. She always knew Rick was going to fight through it.

"But!" Mike said, "You can't make loud noises or play any rough sports or fighting while Rick's recovering okay." They both nodded. "And no pranks," Mike added, looking at Tyler, "Anything that might shock or surprise Rick could trigger a panic attack." Tyler nodded.

"Okay well who wants to go to the hospital later to pick him up?" Mike asked, smiling broadly at the two teens. They both smiled and nodded instantly. "Okay be ready at about 2:00pm," Mike said as he dismissed them.

"Rick's coming home!" Tyler shouted happily to the whole lounge. Smiling, clapping and even a little cheering was heard. Electra ran up to Erin and gave her a massive bear hug before pulling her to one side.

"What's up Electra?" Erin asked. "Well the other day, when you went to the hospital to see Rick before you came home I went out to see Liam," Electra said blushing. Erin smiled happy for her friend. "That's great what happened!" Erin asked. "Well, I told him about you and Rick and how scared everyone was and just before I left to get back he kissed me," She answered, smiling.

Erin shrieked happily. She grabbed Electra and pulled her into a hug. "I told you it would all work out," She whispered into Electra's ear. "I know you did," she replied, smiling. "I just didn't think that I was worth that much.

"Of course you are stupid," Erin said, hitting her lightly on the arm." "For someone who was once in a tough gang you don' have much of a brain." Electra stared at her before laughing. "Wait, how do you know about that?" She asked, curiously. "A little birdy told me, "Erin said, tapping her nose.

"What time is it?" She asked Electra. "12.55pm." "Shit, sorry gotta go!" Erin said, running off. "Bye then," Electra said smiling as her friend ran off.

"Sorry I'm abit late!" Erin said as she joined Mike and Tyler at the car. "That's alright," Mike said, "now let's go!" Tyler and Erin grinned at each other before jumping into the car. The whole car journey Erin couldn't stay still. She was nervous. She hadn't seen Rick conscious since Wednesday night. She felt so guilty for not visiting him since Thursday but she was just too upset to.

Tyler was also frightened. Would Rick be angry with them for not visiting? He didn't know. Even so he still couldn't wait to see him awake and happy again.

Nervously Erin and Tyler walked through the hospital scared to see Rick but also desperate to see him at the same time. Finally they approached his special room. Walking in they kept their heads down not letting themselves look up.

Erin dared a glance up. Once she looked up she couldn't look down again. There was her Rick. He was smiling, his gorgeous trademark grin right at her and Tyler with his arms spread wide open. Erin ran into them. "I'm so sorry we didn't come and visit you sooner," Erin whispered, running her fingers through his soft, silky hair.

Rick nodded, kissing her. "It's fine, I understand I would have been scared as well," He said. Tyler was stood in the corner looking guilty as well. "Come here mate," Rick said. Tyler walked up hugging Rick as well. "Missed you mate, it's been too long," Tyler said, smiling. Rick nodded, "Far too long, but I'm coming back now, hopefully for good."

"Mike if it's alright could I just speak to Erin for a moment on my own?" Rick asked. Mike nodded, taking Tyler by the shoulders and walking him out the room. Erin and Rick laughed at the sight.

"I'm so sorry I didn't visit Rick, I was so scared," Erin admitted. Rick kissed her lightly on the nose. "I know, I know it's fine honestly you're here now, that's all that matters." Rick replied. Erin grabbed him into a tight hug, "I've missed you so much," Erin said, "But like you said I'm here now and we're gonna get through this, together." "Oh I love you so much," Rick said, squeezing her hand. "I love you too." Erin said, hugging him.

"Just promise me you won't ever scare me like that again alright?" Erin said, jokingly but still serious. Rick grinned, "I'll try not to," he said, laughing. "Before the operation was so scary they put the gas mask on me and just before I fell asleep I was just thinking about what would happen, I mean I might've never seen you again," Rick said, sadly. Erin cut him off.

"Stop thinking like that," She said, "you're a fighter and you're letting the scariness take over okay, I know it's scary I was scared but you will get through this and this time next year all of this will be like it was a horrible nightmare long forgotten."

"Okay," Rick said, clutching Erin's hand. "Just promise me this." "Anything," Erin said, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. "Don't ever leave my side, I wouldn't be able to fight this if it wasn't for you Erin your my saviour." "I promise." Erin whispered into his hair.

**Woah this chapter was pretty long but also really cute! I'm trying not to make it as sad and miserable now moving on to cute and more happy chapters but it won't always be plain sailing. It never is haha! Thanks for reviews Darc **


	23. Chapter 23

Rick was back at the dumping ground so mostly everyone was in a great mood. Even Liam had decided to make an appearance to see his old friends. Even though most of the day him and Electra were eating each other's faces everyone still had a great time.

It was about 9pm and Rick, Erin, Tyler and Electra were watching a movie on the telly while Frank and Johnny played pool. The rest of the kids were elsewhere. Erin had her head resting on Rick's shoulder and Electra and Tyler were kicking each other.

"Ow!" OUCH, TYLER STOP!" Electra shouted jumping onto him. She punched him straight in the face. "Electra stop!" Erin screamed, shocked that Electra would hurt Tyler. Johnny and Frank jumped across from the pool table grabbing Electra and pulling her off Tyler.

"Get off me!" She shouted, pushing them off and storming out. "Tyler are you alright!" Erin shouted, kneeling down beside him. Tyler was crumpled in a small pile on the floor, blood pouring out from his nose. Johnny ran off to get some tissues while Erin and Rick helped Tyler lay down on the other sofa.

"What happened?" Erin asked, still confused. "I don't know," Tyler said, truthfully, "We were just mucking around but I kicked her leg and she jumped up and started attacking me. "Right…" Erin said, still not quite sure why, "Wait whose blood is that?" She asked, pointing at the pool of blood stained onto the carpet.

"Tyler's?" Rick suggested, pointing at his nose. "No that's Tyler's," Erin said, pointing at the smaller stain on the carpet, "His nose didn't bleed that much." "That means it must have been Electra's," Frank said. "I didn't hit her," Tyler said, quietly.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go see if she's okay?" Erin said, walking out to the stairs. When she reached Electra's door she quickly gave three small taps on it before waiting for an answer. "Go away!" Electra said from behind it. "It's Erin please can I come in?" Erin asked. "No!" Electra shouted, loudly.

Erin pushed open the door anyway. She was shocked at the sight she saw. Electra's right trouser leg was rolled up revealing a horrible mess of blood and torn up skin underneath. "Oh my god, Electra what happened?" Erin said, rushing over to her friend. "Nothing, get out," Electra mumbled quietly, pushing her trouser back down.

"Stop, you need to give it a proper dressing or it'll get infected, c'mon." Erin said, holding her hand out. "Fine," Came the simple response. Five minutes later they were both sat in the bathroom while Erin applied cream and fresh bandages to Electra's cut leg.

"What happened to it?" Erin asked quietly. "My old gang," Electra said, shaking her head. "The cobras they found me but now there are about ten of them the three original ones and then some randoms." "Yeah, so then what?" Erin said, nodding.

"Well you know how I told you about how I ditched my best friend Kali one of the original members so I could stay here?" Electra said. "Yep," Erin answered. "Well they came back to make me join them again, but I said no." "So what?" Erin asked. "So they knifed me." Electra said, plain and simply.

Erin's heart missed a beat. Flash backs came to her instantly. _A eleven year old Erin ran down the stairs away from her dad, she had spilt paint on the cream carpet and he was mad at her. Erin ran into the kitchen and jumped under the table praying that her dad wouldn't find her. He did. "Come out Erin," he said, sounding sweet but Erin knew he was sour. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her by her neck and dragged her out from under the table. "You tried to hide from daddy Erin, that makes daddy really upset and you know what happens when daddy gets upset don't you Erin. Erin nodded, gulping loudly. She knew what was coming. A silver flash and her dad drew out a penknife from his pocket. Pulling up the back of her shirt he slashed it down her back as the young girl screamed out in pain. When he was finished he dropped her onto the ground towering over the helpless girl. "You're a daddy's girl aren't you Erin?" her evil father said, his eyes glistening with hatred._

"Erin are you alright?" Electra asked.Erin snapped back to reality.She started breathing deeply and before she knew it she was having a panic attack. "It's okay," Erin thought to herself. This had happened so many times before. "Erin what's wrong?" Electra said, frightened. "Get Rick," Erin managed to gasp out before leaning against the wall to support her back.

Electra ran out her room, down the stairs and into the lounge. Four pairs of eyes looked up at her. "What do you want?" Rick spat at her. "It's Erin I don't know what's happening she's having a panic attack or something like that!" Rick jumped up. Erin had told him that she suffered with them. He didn't know why but he knew what to do.

Rick and Electra ran back into Electra's room to see Erin lying against the wall, struggling to control her breathing. "It's okay baby, breath slowly I got you," Rick said, sitting her up straight using his hand to support her. Slowly, Erin's breathing turned from quick to normal and pretty soon the panic was over.

"What happened?" Rick asked her, squeezing her hand. Erin said nothing only collapsing in tears on Rick's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Erin!" Electra said, looking like she was about to cry herself. Rick patted Electra on the arm, "It's fine Electra don't worry it wasn't you fault. He said as he carried Erin down to his room.

Fifteen minutes later Erin was sat on Rick's bed with Rick's arms draped round her waist until she'd finally stopped crying. "Okay are you gonna tell me what happened now?" Rick asked, curiously. Erin nodded. She told Rick all about what happened to Electra and the flashbacks. Rick listened calmly waiting until Erin had finished her story completely.

"Can I see what he did to you?" Rick asked quietly. Erin gasped. She hadn't expected Rick to ask that. "If you want to," She whispered, "there're so ugly though." "Nothing could ever look ugly on you," Rick said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Erin took a deep breath before lifting up the back of her shirt. It was Rick's turn to gasp. Most of Erin's back was black or blue and all of it was covered in scars. Some small and nearly unnoticeable, others long big and jagged. "Oh my god," Rick said, putting a hand over his mouth.

"See I told you it would put you off me." Rick stared at her shocked, "If that man ever comes near you ever again I will kill him." He whispered the last few words quietly but somehow Erin knew that he actually meant it. "Nothing could ever put me off you Erin; you're beautiful, inside and out." Erin wrapped her arms round his neck and sobbed into him. "Thank you," She whispered.

Okay maybe I lied about no more miserable or sad bits but it's cute as well hehe! Thanks for the other reviews and thanks to the one person who gave me an idea for a new character in future chapters. Darc


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay because I want to include a new character in this chapter and both of the reviews gave me really good ideas for one I'm going to use the name, and appearance from the character Dude-in-the-cool-hat reviewed and the Back ground/past, dislikes and likes and the clothing style that a guest reviewed. Thank's for the ideas guys!**

"Okay everyone we have a new girl coming today," Mike announced to everyone at breakfast. "Hope she's not gonna be a weirdo like Gus," Electra said. Everybody laughed. "Electra," Mike warned her sternly. "Her name is Sam Carter and she's 13 years old so I expect you all to make her feel welcome okay?" Most people nodded.

Fifteen minutes later Erin, Electra, Rick and Frank were sat in the lounge cards when the doorbell rang. "Can someone get that please?" They heard Mike call. "We would!" Electra shouted back, "but we're in the middle of a really important game here." They heard Mike sigh loudly. Five minutes later they heard the familiar, "Hi, I'm Mike Milligan welcome to Elm Tree would you mind stepping into the office?" They all laughed.

"Next he'll be inviting her to dinner at his house," Rick said, laughing. "God Mike really goes overboard sometimes doesn't he?" Erin said, smiling. "Yes!" Electra, Frank and Rick said simultaneously before bursting into laughter.

Suddenly Mike appeared in the doorway staring at the giggling teens. "What's so funny?" He asked, confused. "Anyway this is Sam," Mike said as a girl appeared in the doorway. By this time the Erin and Electra were nearly crying with laughter and couldn't even stop to say hi to the new girl. Rick and Frank were trying to stop but one look at the two girls set them off again.

"Guys can you all stop being so childish and try and act your age, Electra you're the eldest I expect better of you." Mike said. "Sorry Mike," Erin said, coughing to try and stop herself from laughing.

Finally after five more minutes had passed they began to calm down. None of them had acknowledged the 13 year old girl standing in the doorway who had been there for the past ten minutes. "Right now you've all stopped being such idiots, this is Sam," Mike said as he left the room.

They all studied Sam carefully. Erin thought her clothing style was really nice. She had on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a rolling stones logo shirt, completed with red converse and spiky bands and bracelets. She was tall and had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey like Mike said I'm Sam," she said quietly. "Hey I'm Erin," Erin said, holding her hand out, "this is my boyfriend Rick, Frank and Electra." Sam shook her hand. "Do you wanna play?" Frank asked, showing the cards. Sam nodded. "Okay then let's play," Rick said, smiling.

Frank being a complete genius when it came to cards thrashed them all at the game. "Right I'm bored now," Electra said, chucking all her cards into the air. "Same," Erin said, throwing her cards down.

"Okay well I want to get to know you all abit better, so is there anything I need to know. "Right," Erin started, "Well, I have claustrophobia and I have panic attacks just to warn you, don't get on the wrong side of Electra she'll attack anyone who does, Frank had cerebral palsy and Rick has a brain tumour."

Sam gasped at the last bit. "Do you really?" She asked Rick. He nodded, "Yeah but don't worry because I survived my operation so I should be fine now." Sam nodded.

"So, why are you in care?" Electra asked her. "Electra that stuffs private you can't just go around asking random people," Erin said. Rick and Frank nodded in agreement. "No it's alright I don't mind telling, you four seem pretty decent. "Okay if you're sure," Erin said. Sam nodded as she began to explain.

"Well when I was four my parents split up and until the age of six my mum took care of me and my sister Shine who was 10 at the time but then mum died of cancer so we had to go and live with my dad and his new wife, they didn't hurt us but they always neglected us and left us for days to fend for ourselves while they went partying or just locked us in our rooms so when I was 12 and Shine was 17 we ran away and Shine got a job at a nightclub, one night the fire alarm went off there and Shine was killed by the heard of people trying to get out as she was trampled to death, social services found me and brought me here."

Erin stood up and hugged Sam, "I'm so sorry." A familiar smell hit Sam. Erin wore the same perfume Shine used to wear. Tears brimmed in Sam's eyes. "C'mon we'll go and find out where your room is," Erin said, pulling her out.

**Just gonna clarify the ages of everyone cause I haven't exactly made it very clear throughout the story. Harry 8, Jody 10, Tyler, Tee and Carmen 12, Johnny, Erin, Rick and Sam 13, Frank and Electra 15, Faith 16 (I know this isn't there proper ages in the program but this is their ages in my version!) P.S I know Floss is meant to be here but I don't want to put her in this story. Darci x x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! Didn't realise some people actually enjoyed reading my story deffo gonna continue it! Darci x x x**

Rick was pacing up and down a hospital waiting room. Mike was sat leaning against the wall. Erin was fidgeting madly in her chair. They were waiting for the results. To see if the tumour had finally gone. If this nightmare was finally over.

Twenty minutes of waiting was making Rick increasingly nervous about the results. "What's gonna happen if I've still got it, or its worse or," Rick started. "Rick stop," he was cut off by Erin, "You keep thinking of every negative result like Faith always says try and think of the positive outcomes and focus on them rather than the negative, and you'll only be beaten by the illness when you think you're being beaten by it."

Erin was right so Rick eventually calmed down. The doctor approached the room. Rick tensed up. "Whatever the outcome you'll be fine," Erin whispered into his ear in an attempt to calm the boy. Rick took a deep breath and stood up again. "Hi doctor Smith," Rick said shaking her hand. He couldn't work out whether it was good news or bad. Her expression showed neither.

"Hello Rick," The doctor replied, smiling gently at him. They all sat down. "Well Rick I have to say we were surprised by the results we got back as we originally thought that there would only be a small part of the tumour left." Rick's face paled. He knew what was coming. It was back. And bigger. Erin's grip on Rick's hand tightened as they waited for to drop the bombshell.

"But it appears to be that the tumour has gone," Dr Smith said, her whole face lighting up. Rick's heart missed a beat. He actually couldn't believe what he had just heard. Erin looked like she was about to cry with happiness and Mike jumped up and hugged .

"You made it Rick, I knew you would," Erin whispered into his ear as she kissed him on the cheek. Rick jumped up and picked up Erin in his joy. He spun her round and kissed and hugged her. "Thank you," he said to Erin. "For what?" She asked. "For being there for me."

They danced round the waiting room while the two grownups laughed at the antics of the teens. Erin was crying now. "I can't believe it's finally over," She said, tears of joy running down her face. "Neither can I," Rick said, kissing his girlfriend passionately.

"Hey let's keep it PG guys," Mike said, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you so much doctor Smith we'll be in touch about regular check-ups soon." "It's been a pleasure; I just hope this will be the last time you'll be in here." "Me too," Rick said, smiling before running up and hugging . She smiled. "Goodbye Rick," She said as they left the building that a few weeks beforehand they had been leaving in dread and fear.

Rick was overjoyed. He just wanted to scream from the roof. He was a survivor. He fought cancer and he was still there to tell the story. He couldn't wait to tell the others. They'd all been so worried about him. Especially his closer friends like Frank, Tyler and Electra. Erin was still crying so happy for her boyfriend.

Upon arriving at Elm Tree Rick and Erin linked hands and ran out the car and began bashing on the door to be let in. After a few minutes Tracy came to the door. "What happened?" She asked, nervously looking at Erin's tear-stricken face. "Get everyone in the lounge; I want to tell them all together.

A few minutes later everybody (except Carmen who was out shopping with Lily) was gathered in the lounge. Harry, Gina, Faith and Tee sat on the sofas, Johnny, Electra, Frank and Tyler sat on the pool table, Tracy and Sam sat at the table and Rick, Erin and Mike stood at the front of the room.

Most people were assuming bad news. One look at Erin's face and everyone thought it was obvious. No one guessed that she was crying tears of happiness. "Well so the doctor came into the waiting room and said that they were surprised with my test cause they had thought that there would be only a small part of my tumour left." Everyone sighed sadly. Erin tried to hide a smile. They were obviously guessing the same as she and Rick had done in the waiting room.

"Instead there was none." Everybody stared as a wide grin spread over both Rick and Erin's faces. The silence lasted for about five minutes until Electra finally broke it. "That's amazing!" she screamed running over and grabbing both of them in a hug. Everybody else began to join the hug making one giant bear hug. "Rick 1, Cancer nil!" Tyler shouted, punching the air. Everyone laughed.

"Right now Rick you wait here a sec with everybody, I'll be right back." Erin said, running out the room. A few seconds later she returned wearing her guitar. "This is for you Rick I'll always love you," Erin whispered as she started strumming a tune and began to sing.

Christina Perri- A Thousand Years

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

Erin finished to applauding and cheering. "You're amazing," Rick said, hugging her. "You always are," Erin said, softly kissing him.

**Aw and that is the final chapter of Alone:( Don't worry there will defiantly be a sequel which will be starting before Monday, I promise. Thanks for all the support in my first story guys the sequel will be called. "Not Alone anymore. Abit Cliché but oh well hehe! Darci x x x**


End file.
